One Love
by jaybullette7
Summary: Quinn and Santana sing a duet. Faberry/Brittana; Quinntana and Faberrittana Friendship, Swearing etc. P.S i suck at writing summaries if you hadnt already noticed lol


One Love

"Hey preggers? Sing a song with me!" Santana said as she barged into her best friend's room unannounced.

"Santana! What the hell? How did you even get in here?" Quinn shouted, ignoring the pregnancy quip from her best friend.

"Front door Q. Anyways that's not important! Sing a song with me." Santana pushed as she dropped onto Quinn's bed. Pushing all of Quinn's homework to the floor in the process. Quinn stared at her best friend dumbfounded before collecting her thoughts.

"You want to sing a song…with me…voluntarily?" Quinn said, eyeing her fellow cheerio suspiciously.

"Look I thought you'd want a chance to sing to your hobbit girlfriend while I sing to Britts, but I guess not. So I'll just go." Santana said dramatically, while she began to get off the bed.

"Wait S! Stop being a drama queen and sit your ass down. And don't call Rachel a hobbit!" Quinn replied as she pulled the Latina back down onto the bed. Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's statement but sat down again.

"Okay so since when does Santana, almighty badass of McKinley, sing songs about emotions?" Quinn joked, eyebrow rising. Santana blushed at the realization of what Quinn had said.

"I'm still badass!" Santana defended before continuing. "I…I just…I just wanna do something nice for Brittany. She's put up with my crap for so long. I think she deserves it." Santana finished, blush rising in her tanned cheeks as she revealed her confession. Quinn just stared at her best friend before reaching out and pinching her cheeks, making cooing noises at her. Santana glared at her best friend as she slapped the hands off her face.

"Alright enough of this emotions shit tubbers! Are you going to sing with me or not?" Santana snapped, not liking being vulnerable.

"Oh geez, relax! Fine, I'll sing your song with you! But it has to be romantic…ish. No "baby making" music!" Quinn accused, pointing a finger in the Latina's face.

"Quinn if you don't stop putting your fingers in my face, I swear to god, you will never be able to finger fuck Berry again!" Santana spat, twisting the offending finger.

"Alright, alright! Damn! Well do you have a song in mind?" Quinn groaned, rubbing her aching finger.

"Yes, I do actually." Santana stated as she pulled sheet music from her bag.

Santana woke up early the next morning. She wanted to make a quick stop to the Lima Bean to get Brittany a hot chocolate and a donut. When she finally made it to the Pierce home she was slightly nervous. Since her and Brittany became official she hesitated just letting herself in with the key like she used to. She should knock. Or maybe ring the bell. But what if Mr. Pierce was sleeping in, she wouldn't want to wake him, it was incredibly early after all. Maybe she should just text Brittany and let her know her know she was outside. However, she was brought out of her inner musings when Mrs. Pierce opened up the front door with an amused smile.

"Everything okay sweetie? You've been standing out there for about ten minutes now and its little chilly this morning." Mrs. Pierce said, the amused smile cracking into a grin at the blush forming in Santana's cheeks.

Santana could feel the blush heating up her cheeks. She grinned sheepishly up at Mrs. Pierce and pointed to the hot chocolate and little white pastry bag in her hand.

"I brought this for Brittany. I'm also here to pick her up but I-I didn't wanna ring the bell, cus I didn't wanna wake anyone, and I d-didn't know if I should knock, or just… text Brittany to tell her to open the door but…but then you opened it and here we are…" Santana rambled, trailing off with a nervous laugh.

Mrs. Pierce just stared at the teen she had known for years. She wasn't used to seeing the usually confident girl so nervous. It was highly amusing. Before she could have her fun flustering the girl, she heard the stomping of hurried feet down the stairs. Mrs. Pierce turned just in time to see a flash of blonde hair tackle the girl in front of her. She laughed to herself and retreated back to her room. She could poke fun at Santana later.

"Don't be late for school girls!" She called out as she made it to her room.

Santana reveled in Brittany's warmth before pulling back and placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before ushering her into the house.

"Is that for me?" Brittany asked, gesturing towards the items in Santana's hands.

Santana looked down into her hands, as if just remembering she was holding something, and thrust the items forward with a soft smile and nod.

Brittany took the items and grinned at her girlfriend's bashfulness. She learned forward and kissed her cheek before breaking her donut in half and giving it to Santana, smiling softly. Both girls giggled shyly at the way they were acting.

Once done with their breakfast, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, enjoying the way they seemed to fit together for a moment, before tugging lightly.

"We gotta head to school B, otherwise we'll be late." Santana whispered, not wanting to break the calm silence of the house.

Brittany nodded and allowed Santana to pull her out the front door and into her car.

By the time Glee Club rolled around, Santana and Quinn were nervous. Santana more than Quinn. Santana was panicking internally. What if she didn't sing the right notes? What if Brittany didn't like the song?

Quinn watched her best friend panicking internally from her spot next to her tiny brunette. She giggled quietly, causing Rachel to lift her head and raise her eyebrow in question. She still hadn't perfected the eyebrow lift like Quinn had. Quinn nodded subtly to the Latina next to her and watched Rachel frown in confusion.

"_Is she alright?" _Rachel mouthed, slightly concerned.

Quinn laughed out loud and nodded at Rachel before turning and literally smacking Santana out of her thoughts.

"The fuck was that for?" Santana hissed.

"You looked like you were about to have a heart attack." Quinn said simply.

"So your cure for blocked arteries is a smack to the damn head?" Santana asked angrily but slightly curious.

Quinn shrugged and gestured towards the front of the room where Mr. Shue had walked in, late again. Santana visibly paled but nodded at Quinn. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mr. Shue. Quinn and I would like to sing a song."

"Sure. Go right ahead." Mr. Shue nodded encouragingly.

Quinn untangled her limbs from Rachel and quickly kissed her confused frown away before joining Santana at the front of the room. She smiled at Santana and then focused her attention on Rachel while Santana focused on Brittany.

_[Quinn:]_

_You know I have to be honest_

_It's like for the first time in my life,_

_My pride is not a problem_

_[Santana:] _

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to tell you girl,_

_That I love you_

_Believe that_

_And if I cant have you,_

_I don't know what ima do_

_Listen to me_

_[Santana:]_

_So many people never find the one_

_That's why I really wanna tell you somethin'_

_I really think this is it for me_

_I really think you're the one I need_

_Cause baby I done had 'em all_

_I don't want nobody but you_

_Yeh, Oh darlin'_

_[Quinn:]_

_Baby let me break it down_

_See, we livin' in a lonely world_

_Aint you tired of the runnin' 'round?_

_Don't you wanna be my only girl?_

_Baby can I be the one to call_

_When you're tired of the lies_

_And the truth is all you wanna hear_

_Only if you swear_

_[Both:]_

_Baby, here I am (here I am)_

_I'm your girl (I'm your girl)_

_I came with everything you needed_

_You and I undefeated,_

_Till the end of time_

_One mind, one heart, one love_

_All you gotta do is,_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_We will stand (we will stand)_

_This was made to last forever,_

_So let's say it together for the rest of time_

_One mind, one heart, one love_

_[Quinn:]_

_Ohh, Listen baby_

_I'll give you all I'm worth_

_From my hat down to my shoes_

_And girl if we gone work,_

_Then I need the same from you_

_I know that so many other dudes cheat_

_But so many dudes ain't me_

_Give me my pick of any dime_

_And I'll pick you girl every time_

_[Santana:]_

_I just wanna break it down_

_See, we livin' in a lonely world_

_Aint you tired of the runnin' 'round?_

_Don't you wanna be my only girl?_

_Baby can I be the one to call_

_When you're tired of the lies_

_And the truth is all you wanna hear_

_If you swear_

_[Both:] _

_Baby, here I am (here I am)_

_I'm your girl (I'm your girl)_

_I came with everything you needed_

_You and I undefeated,_

_Till the end of time_

_One mind, one heart, one love_

_All you gotta do is,_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_We will stand (we will stand)_

_This was made to last forever,_

_So let's say it together for the rest of time_

_One mind, one heart, one love_

_[Santana:]_

_Ohh, Love is hard to find_

_But love is one of a kind_

_And I got mind_

_So if you got yours,_

_Then you know what you're livin' for_

_This goes out to all my lovers tonight_

_And if you listenin' to my groove,_

_And your baby's next to you_

_Tell 'em_

_[Both:]_

_'You are all I need and I'll never let go'_

_You are all I need and I'll never let go_

_(Never let go of you)_

_And here I am (here I am)_

_I'm your girl (I'm your girl)_

_I came with everything you needed_

_You and I undefeated,_

_Till the end of time_

_One mind, one heart, one love_

_All you gotta do is,_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_We will stand (we will stand)_

_This was made to last forever,_

_So let's say it together for the rest of time_

_One mind, one heart, one love_

_Ohh ohh ohh ohh, oh yeah_

_(You are all I need and I'll never let go)_

_Ohh, Love_

_Love, love_

_Tell 'em_

_You are all I need and I'll never let go (Let go)_

The last note rang out and the glee club erupted into applause as Brittany and Rachel rushed to their significant others. Santana and Quinn were squeezed within inches of their lives by the strength of their hugs. Santana giggled into Brittany's neck before pulling away to stare in the blue eyes she had fallen in love with.

"I love you Brittany." Santana whispered to Brittany. Not because she didn't want anyone to hear but because she was oblivious to everyone around and didn't feel the need to say it louder.

Brittany blushed at the intensity in Santana's eyes and kissed her. Lingering for a moment before pulling back and crushing her in a hug once again.

"I love you too S. So much." Brittany whispered into her ear.

Santana pulled away and beamed back at Brittany. She tangled their fingers together and turned to face Quinn and Rachel who were in a similar position moments ago.

"Q." Santana nodded her thanks at her best friend.

"S." Quinn nodded back.

Brittany scoffed at her girlfriend and best friend while Rachel laughed in amusement.

"Double date at breadsticks?" Brittany asked delighted at the idea.

Rachel nodded her agreement while Quinn and Santana made various noises of protest. Brittany turned to her girlfriend with sad eyes and a pout. Santana faltered slightly.

"B..." Santana whined.

Brittany only pouted harder before Santana huffed and grumbled a fine. Brittany bounced up and down and kissed her cheek before grabbing there bags and heading to the door Rachel following suit.

Quinn pinched Santana's cheeks before slapping them together in sheer amusement.

"You my friend are whipped!" Quinn laughed, promptly darting to the door before Santana could follow through with her threat from before.

Santana grumbled under her breath some more before smilingly wide and following her friends out the door.

_AN: song is Trey Songz One Love but I had to change like two words because obviously neither girls are a guy :) hope you enjoyed, I took forever to write this one xD _


End file.
